ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Exotic Weapons
An Exotic Weapon is a weapon that acts, looks, or simply is, ''strange. It might simply be a regular weapon with extraordinary properties, or a completely unique weapon to the setting it is in. There are many examples in numerous canons of exotic weapons: some cool, some strange, and some just ridiculous. What Counts as an Exotic Weapon? Something important about an exotic weapon is that it isn't special because of it's meaning or history-- it's special because of its physical appearance or usage. Thus Andúril would not be an exotic weapon-- for all intents and purposes it is an ordinary (if legendary) sword and is used as a normal sword would be used. A very simple example of an exotic weapon would be Kenshin Himura 's reverse-blade sword. A slightly more dramatic example would be Eragon's special-colored dragon rider sword, and even more exotic than that would be the whip-blade that Soul Calibur's Ivy owns. And even more exotic than ''that would be a Lightwhip from certain Star Wars expanded Universe, etc. Magic weapons or technologically-improved mundane weapons, although they are of normal (if improved) utility often count as exotic weapons. This holds stronger for say, swords that shoot lasers or glow in the dark than swords that are enchanted to never break. Their utility has to be the changed or improved aspect in this case. Who Holds Exotic Weapons? If it is canon, an Exotic Weapon is usually owned by a specific character (usually to prove something about them) or a Plot Device. They are almost never in wide usage or distribution. Usually, they are around to showcase a character with very specific combat specializations or just even somebody who is really cool. An exotic weapon in the hands of a Mary Sue often becomes a Sword of Sueness. If it is an already existing exotic weapon, in the hands of a Sue it may become stronger,or gain additional powers because the Sue is speshul and can just do all of those things without trying. If a Sue creates the Exotic Weapon, it is instantly a Sword of Sueness by definition-- Exotic weapons are special by nature, so in the hands of a Sue they instantly become speshul rather than generic. Many exotic weapons are recovered from badfic because Mary Sues are so fond of them-- thus many Agents have recovered them and occasionally use them-- within reason. However, because many Agents lack training to use things like chain-scythes or sword-chucks, simpler exotic weapons are favored. A popular choice is needle-like weapons such as weaponized knitting needles or chopsticks. Exotic Weapons as a Charge. Exotic weapons where they don't belong are also probably charges just much as Generic Weapons and Swords of Sueness are. Putting an exotic weapon in a different canon other than it's origin when it's specific to a particular canon is also a charge (Keyblades in Devil May Cry or Legend of Zelda, for instance). An exception is if the fic itself is a designated crossover, at which point it might be bad for other reasons. Some weapons are special in their home continuum to the point of another person even owning one besides the proper character is against the universe and a strong sign of Mary Sue. When someone attacks with an Exotic Weapon, they are either A) an unskilled person trying to look cool or' speshul' with it, or B) an extremely skilled person and can fight using it as well as any other weapon-- maybe even better. Although Mary Sues try and look the latter with their exotic weapons, they often fall into the former category. Evaluating Exotic Weapons *Does the character have a reason to use an exotic weapon? If not, they may be displaying Sue traits. *Does the character have access to the training that would make wielding an exotic weapon possible, if they're good at it? If not, they may be displaying Sue traits. *Could the character plausibly obtain an exotic weapon? If not, they may be displaying Sue Traits. *Is this Exotic Weapon allowed by the canon's physics or set precedent? If not, this Exotic Weapon may be a Sword of Sueness. *Is this weapon a copy of another one from the same canon? From a different canon? And if yes to either of them, is it blatant rip-off? If so, this weapon and the wielder may be displaying Sue-ish properties. Exception is if the exotic weapon really exists/existed in real life, or if it is common to more than one continuum. *If the character carries this weapon, is it hidden or blatant? And if it's blatant, do people react to it realistically? If not, this character may be displaying Sue Traits. *Is this Exotic Weapon really stupid? Examples Though a complete list of Exotic Weapons would be too big to list, here are a few prominent ones. [[Sharp object|'Bladelike/Swordlike']] Gunblades : One of its first appearances is in FFVIII (though the idea is not entirely in the Final Fantasy series), they are a combination of a gun and a sword (Surprise!). It originally was only a sword with a revolver for a handle, and did not fire ammunition. Instead, They are mostly used like normal swords, but pulling the trigger sends a shockwave through the blade, creating a vibration as the weapon passes through an opponent to increase damage.Since then, they have evolved into swords with barrels for firing actual bullets. Surprisingly, these actually existed in human history and were actually quite effective. Keyblades : Appearing in Kingdom Hearts exclusively, they are as their name implies a giant key the size of a blade. While this may seem goofy, the Keyblade is actually a competent weapon: functioning much like a sword, even without a cutting edge. A Keyblade can be used to lock or unlock any lock, as well as the paths to other worlds in the KHverse as well as have a bonus to banish Heartless and other nasties. It should also be noted that the only way to be able to acquire, or even use, a keyblade is by being chosen. Disregarding this is a charge. Should someone attempt to take a keyblade away from a chosen wielder, it will always magically vanish and return to the owner (not that this stops Sues). : Caution: If an agent acquires a keyblade from a sue, they will be able to keep and use it, due to it being non canon. However, using it in the KHverse is ill advised, as the Heartless can home in on keyblades, and will relentlessly attack its owner. Owning one in the first place is a bit Suelike and puts responsibility on the owner, so it's advised agents stay away from touching Keyblades in general. Really Big Swords : A Really big sword, most likely too big for actual use in real life. Characters who use these may be the only one able to wield this weapon (it is light only to them) or possess augmented strength in order to use it at all. There are a slew of massive swords, a great deal of which are often improbable weapons that come from many continua. Examples are: * *: Final Fantasy: Cloud's Buster Sword, which is approximately six feet long, with a single cutting edged side approximately a foot wide. One could assume it weighs in excess of 200 pounds, and is nigh unusable, yet Cloud uses it to deadly effect. Another example in the same game would be Sephiroth's Masamune, which is an extremely long (some where around 8 feet long) narrow nodachi looking sword. It, along with The Buster Sword are some of the most recognized symbols in Final Fantasy. *: Ichigo's Zanpakutou, called the Zangetsu (cutting moon) is a special supernatural sword used by a Shinigami and is supposed to be a representation of his spiritual power. *: Inuyasha's Tetsaiga, which grows from a beat-up old normal-looking katana when sheathed to a huge blade fashioned from a giant fang. Incredibly Sharp Swords : Usually made out of a metal or material which is very rare and/or hard to make, and can cut through most other weapons with ease. One of these should not be mistaken for a Lightsaber, or similar weapon which is able to cut through most thing due to being made of pure energy, as well as there being a great number of them available.Canon examples are: * *: Sokka's Space Sword, which is made from an unknown metal from a fallen meteor. * *: X-Men's Wolveine's Claws, which are made from Adamantium, a nigh indestructable metal. * *: Death's Scythe and Sword, which are so sharp the have a permanent blue glow on the edges due to the air molecules around it being cut all the time. They can also be sharpened with with abstract concepts, and have an aura of impossible sharpness, which extends several inches from the blade. * *: Vorpal swords and weapons. [[Pointy object|'Piercing/Nonblade']] Needles : Long needles or other spikes are sometimes used as exotic weapons. These are not as common as swords and blades but are still around. Sometimes Ninja-type characters use them, and they are a favorite of some assassins. Weird Spears and Javelins : Once again not as common as swords and blades, but spears that can extend, or are on fire, or have unusual uses and designs appear in canon from time to time. [[Blunt object|'Clublike/Bludgeoning']] Magic or Special Staves : Staffs and rods are a favorite of magic-users and may have special properties such as throwing fire or lightning-- and are also able to be used as a bludgeoning tool. Others, such as martial artists may favor special exotic staffs that extend and contract, or get really big and wide like logs. Things like batons, canes, and the sheleighly may count if they are used in a manner a person would not normally think to use them in. Hammerspace Hammers : Although usually played for humor, Hammerspace hammers probably count as Exotic Weapons. Really Huge Blunt Objects : Sledghammers as large as the wielder, giant iron anchors, Sauron's Mace, huge troll clubs... these are also exotic weapons and can't be used under normal circumstances. Clue by Oar may also ccount. 'Projectile/Firearms/Ballistics' Weird Guns : Guns and other firearms that are not merely nonexistant model but weird count as exotic weapons. They may shoot some kind of outlandish ammo (Mini black holes? Human souls? Bees?) or have a unique appearance or usage are exotic. Odd Bombs : Bombs that do weird things are exotic weapons. They may explode in psychic waves, or maybe just flowers. But they are exotic and weird. Special Bows and Arrows : Unique bows and arrows are common in history and fiction. Some examples include: *The Bow of Oddyssus was unable to be strung by anybody but Oddyssus. It was so powerful it could blow a man clean to bits. *The Green Arrow shoots odd arrows-- from flaming arrows, to net arrows, to boxing glove arrows. *Detritus's Piecemaker, is started off as a Ballista-like siege weapon firing huge metal bolts. He later modifies it to instead fire large (sveral dozen or so) bundles of smaller bolts. When fired, the bolts, which are under so much stress, will once fired, will expand into a cloud of high-speed burning wooden shrapenel, with highly destructive force (read; excessive). *Note: the use of any of these weapons by someone other then the priginal owner can be a charge, depending on wether it cannot be wielded (due to being too big) or will not (only working for certain people). Magic Wands : Magic wands that are not also bludgeoning weapons but rather just sticks or rods that shoot beams or spells, count as exotic weapons. Harry Potter's wand is an exotic weapon, for example. Throwing Weapons : Things like shurikain and throwing needles are considered exotic weapons and shouldn't be in canons that don't include them. They can be made even more exotic by making them in unique shapes, or giving them abilities to do things like explode or cut through metal. : : 'Mundane/Improvised/Weird' There are some characters that have special powers that turn nonweapon objects into weapons. Yo-yos for example, or kites, or pogo sticks, or most anything you can imagine. A rule of thumb here is that they can't just be picked-up weapons, the user has to be a master in fighting with this weird thing. 'Unique' Some weapons, in canon or otherwise, are unique. These are common among heroes of a canon. They should not be seen in the hands of anybody who does not wield them, or are so ridiculous or difficult to wield that anybody but the usual user would be hard pressed to do it at all. Sometimes these are normal weapons with extra-ordinary properties, and sometimes these are things that would not normally be considered weapons. All of the weapons of Organization XIII are unique (except for keyblades, which are restricted anyway and no character but chosen wielders should be able to touch in the first place) as is Bayonetta's hair, or Frodo/Bilbo's Sting. As a suethor's badly phrased writing can cause ridiculous (or sometimes disturbing) things to happen they can sometimes even create unique weapons which function as a result of bad wording. An example is Hammerspace Knives which were created by the Sue instantly summoning them with no description. Category:Weapons